My Life As A Teenage Half Vampire
by high class trash
Summary: Viviana makes a new friend and runs into a person she never expected to see again. But things aren't that simple...and she has an important choice to make. Sequel to My Life In Santa Carla. HIATUS.
1. Trinity

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Viviana, of course._

_My Life As A Teenage Half-Vampire_

_Chapter 1_

It was a cool, windy night in the coastal town of Santa Carla and the boardwalk was packed. Tourists, locals, runaways, 'punks', and various other groups were scattered about.

I was perched on a bench, regarding the people walking past. I no longer had a response to the bright lights and sounds that emanated from the rides and games. The boardwalk had long since lost its appeal after the events of the past year. Actually, I'd grown to resent the boardwalk because of the memories it held, but it was my home. I stood and strolled to the nearest dumpster, and began the task of rummaging through it. I was in dire need of food; it had been two days since the last time I'd eaten anything. After a few minutes of hunting, I found a half-eaten cheeseburger. I scowled and bit into it. I gagged and spit it out onto the ground, tossing it back into the bin. I continued my walk, until I reached what used to be Max's Video. I wiped the grime off the window and peered into the dark, empty store.

"It's been shut down for about a year now," a voice from behind me said. The voice belonged to a boy, about my age.

"I know," I responded, walking away, but he followed.

"What's your name?" I glanced at him from over my shoulder.

"What's yours?" He smiled.

"I'm Trinity."

"Viviana." He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket and turned to walk away.

"I'll be seeing you, Viviana." I wandered away, unsure of where to go. I smiled, thinking of the cave. I quickly decided against it, as I wasn't up for that long of a walk. I sighed and ran a hand through my tangled hair; suddenly remembering Trinity. I turned and began to look for him and spotted him a short distance ahead of me.

I fought through the crowd, trying to catch up to him.

"Trinity!" He turned, searching for the person who had called him. After he spotted me, I pointed to the beach; signaling for him to meet me there.

"Did you need something?"

"Would you mind giving me a ride?"

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" I smiled.

"Do you know where Hudson's Bluff is, overlooking the point?" He gave me a slightly perplexed look.

"You wanna go _there_?" I nodded.

"Okay," he replied, "let's go. My bike's a little further down the beach." I nodded, following closely behind him.

He climbed on and motioned for me to slide on behind him. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist.

"You ready?" I nodded as he revved the engine and took off down the beach. I closed my eyes and buried my face into his neck. I used to do that every time I rode with Marko; it wasn't out of fear, but an excuse to get as close to him as I possibly could. I suddenly felt as if I were betraying Marko as well as the others and I slowly raised my head and opened my eyes. After a short while, we began to slow down and gradually came to a stop.

"We're here." He killed the engine and glanced around as I slid off the bike.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay here?" I smiled.

"I'll be fine." He looked hesitant.

"Well, okay...but I'm coming to check on you tommorrow." I nodded. He started the bike, took one last look at me, and sped off. I sighed and walked to the entrance of the cave, making my descend down the stone steps. It was dark in the cave and I struggled to find my way around. I was feeling around for a bed or some place to sleep, when I felt something graze my hand. My hand closed around the neck of a bottle; I could feel the jewels that decorated it and could practically taste the liquid inside.

I had a choice to make and it wouldn't be easy.


	2. They're Here?

_Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing._

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews; and in response to Ghostwriter's question, I have no idea who Viviana will be paired with. I was originally leaning towards Marko, but David would also be a good choice; so we shall see. I'm sorry for the length of this chapter, but the next chapter will be longer because of the conversations that will take place in aforementioned chapter. I'm not fond of this chapter; I'm not skilled at writing conversations as you can tell. So read on and tell me what you think. _

_My Life As A Teenage Half-Vampire_

_Chapter 2_

Trinity came to check on me at sunset, before he had to go into work. He worked at a small tattoo parlor just outside of Santa Carla.

"Do you want me to drop you off somewhere?"

"You can let me off at the boardwalk."

"Get on." I carefully slid on behind him. The speed we were going was incredible, but I didn't exactly know how fast we were traveling; I was too scared to look. He pulled onto the beach and stopped just long enough to let me off. With a quick wave, he was gone.

I stepped onto the wooden slats and began to push through the immense crowd. It seemed like an eerie mist surrounded the boardwalk tonight. There was the usual murmur of excitement and people moved to the beat of the music, just like every other night; but there was something different about tonight. It put me on edge and gave me a sense of excitement. I resumed my walk to my usual stop, Max's Video. I squinted to see through the grimy windows, into the store. From the corner of my eye, I saw a slight movement. I placed my hand on the door and gave it a gentle push. It gave a creak as it slowly opened. I stepped inside, closing the door behind me.

"Who's there," a voice from the back called out. I froze. _God, I'm so stupid. Why did I even come in here? What if it's a serial killer or something?_

"Um..I'm Viviana. Who are you?"

"I'll be out in a minute," the person answered. _Oh God, I'm going to die._

A light flipped on and there in front of me, stood Max. He gave a small smile, clearly amused.

"Wha-? How did you-?" He chuckled. _Well, I'm glad your amused._

"It's lovely to see you too, Viviana."

"Max, don't take this the wrong way or anything, but..how are you alive?" He gave me a pointed look.

"Did you honestly think a stake would kill me?"

"It was a fencepost, and on top of that, you got blown up, so yeah...I thought you were finished." He smiled.

"I can see why my boys have missed you so much, with your quick wit and conversational skills."

"They-They're alive? They're here?"

"Of course. They'll be arriving here shortly."

"It-It's been nice talking with you, Max. I have to go now," I replied as I scrambled for the door. I fled from the boardwalk and continued down the beach, until I reached the pier.

_They're gonna be here any minute. What if they hate me? What if they want to kill me?_ I couldn't run from them forever, we were bound to meet up sometime or other, but for the time being, I was going to try my best to stay away.

My decision just got a little more complicated.


	3. A Matter Of Why

_Disclaimer: I still don't own anything._

_A/N: Tell me what you think. Personally, I like it._

_My Life As A Teenage Half Vampire_

_Chapter 3_

I was leaning against the railing, gazing into one of the many bonfires that were strewn across the beach. Someone placed their hand gently on my shoulder, causing me to jump.

"Viviana," someone asked quietly. I glanced over my shoulder, at Marko.

"Why did you run?," he asked with a look of hurt etched onto his angelic face.

"Oh, Marko," I sighed," I was scared."

"Of what?," he asked, bewildered.

"David, Paul, Dwayne, and...you," I whispered.

"Why were you scared of us?"

"I was scared that you were mad at me for not trying to save you." He placed his hand on the side of my face.

"Oh, Vee. Baby, we were never mad at you. Do you know what would've happened if you had tried to save us? You would've got a stake to the heart, and we wouldn't have been able to live with ourselves if anything happened to you."

"But I betrayed you," I muttered, on the verge of tears. He pulled me into a hug.

"Shhh, baby don't cry. Do you want to talk to David about this?" I shook my head quickly as a sense of fear gripped me.

"There's nothing to be scared of. It'll help, trust me."

"Well, okay," I replied, unsurely. He placed his hand on the small of my back, guiding me through the crowd.

We stopped outside of the video store.

"C'mon, let's go in," he said, as he pushed the door open.

"Hey bud," Paul appeared," what took you so long?" Marko shook his head.

"David, Viviana wants to talk to you."

"Boys, stay here." We stepped outside and David easily made his way through the crowd.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I focused on the ground, until he placed his hand under my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"David, I'm sorry." For the first time since I'd known him, he looked confused.

"For what?"

"I betrayed you, after all you've done for me; after all you've offered me."

"No Viviana, you didn't betray anyone. If you would've made an attempt to help us, you would've had ended up just like us, and I don't want to see anything happen to you," he replied, pulling me into a hug. After a few minutes, I pulled away.

"Is that why you ran earlier?," he asked, as I lowered my head.

"Viviana, I don't want you to ever feel like you have to run from us."

"David, why'd you pick me?," I blurted out.

"That's something you'll have to ask Marko."

"Well, then why'd you pick Star?"

"There are many reasons as to why I chose Star. Despite what she may have told you, she wanted it. She saw it as an escape from the life she led, but after the thrill died, she began to regret her choice. She tried to find ways to leave, and then Michael came along. I can't say that I was sad to her go," he added, "she could be a pain." I placed my hand on the side of his face, but quickly removed it.

"Viviana, if you make the choice to stay with us, with me, don't do what she did."

"Oh David, shouldn't we be heading back?" He nodded and flicked his cigarette away.

After we made it back to the store, I pulled Marko away from the conversation he was having with Paul.

"How'd your talk with David go?"

"It went great; but when we get back to the cave, I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"A matter of why."


End file.
